Broken Ties
Please do not copy or edit. You may fix spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes. Chapter One He smiled. He was finally a part of the queen's elite band of special guards. Lashclaws felt his scales prick with happiness. Perhaps finally all his hard work acting like a RainWing stuck-up had paid off, all those hours he spent training to become a lethal fighter. His long, sharp claws cut the soft ground, and his dark green eyes watched everything closely. Clutching the spear he held in his talons, he felt his grip tighten, then release. Soon, I'll be sitting by my sister's side as a general and prince, ordering these useless dragons to do anything for me, and enjoying the life I deserve to have; the one that ''this tribe stole from me. Fame, jewels, everything I could possibly want in this life!'' He smiled at the thought. Royal title, a great promotion, and, most importantly, a chance to prove that his family's ways were right; NightWings deserved much, much more than any RainWing fiend. No true queen had ever been on the throne ever since the death of Queen Battlewinner. Her daughter, Greatness, just handed over the throne as though it were a piece of prey. Not that Greatness would've been a better queen, that dragon was the lamest excuse of a princess who was supposed to rule the greatest tribe in Pyrrhia. No wonder his grandmother, Fierceteeth, tried to take the throne during the War of SandWing Succession. "Lashclaws!" He turned around to find a bright golden-orange RainWing with swirls of bright sky blue swoop towards him, landing delicately on the tree branch above his head. His wing membranes were pale lavender, and his leaf green eyes glistened, just like any old extravagant RainWing here. It was his patrol partner, Fervor, a dragon who Lashclaws highly disliked for his bright and positive personality. Fervor was always getting in the way of things- helping and giving anything to their enemies (once he caught that idiot giving a pair of stupid MudWings some fruit that had been grown on NightWing land), blurting out secrets meant to be kept, and annoying him with his ''irritating ''manners. "Queen Glory wants us to guard the border with the Mud Kingdom," Fervor reported, elegantly flicking away an insect that had landed on his snout. "There's already two other pairs of guards there, so, I guess we won't be alone, then." Lashclaws found it extremely amusing that he had been thinking about MudWings a few seconds ago. "Fine." The pitch black NightWing was sure that Fervor would just chat with his friends more then guarding, so that made a perfect time to sneak away. He scanned the area. The average dragon would probably take about thirty minutes to reach the border, but with a partner like Fervor who was always dragging you down, it'd take about an hour. Was it possible he could just fly ahead without him? Now that'd be nice. He shot into the sky before turning around to wait impatiently for Fervor to follow. It took about five minutes for that dim-witted fool to finally look up, and it took about another two minutes just for that slow dragon to catch up. ''This RainWings are definitely going to want to learn to have a bit more speed and stamina, one day, they might find themselves flying for their lives, ''Lashclaws thought ruefully, glaring down at his partner to hurry up. It took them about an hour (which wasn't much of a surprise) for them to finally see the other guards waving at them. Diving down, he landed silently on the ground exactly the way his father, Prejudice, had taught him. Since the RainWings had offered to teach them better skills, many NightWings landed like the RainWings did, on flat ground where it wasn't muddy and the ground didn't sink. "Hi Lashclaws," Silent called, her sleek black scales glimmering in the sunlight. She had laid down luxuriously, her tongue flicking in and out lazily. "No sign of any MudWing. Maybe we get to go home early today." Lashclaws rolled his eyes. "Come on, the only reason why you want to go home is because of that jubilee Glory and Deathbringer are hosting. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)